A New Arrival
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Anastasia has had a tough life, and now she has to move and live with her Aunt Becky in Santa Carla. She has no idea what awaits her there, but it will change her life forever. DavidXOC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Lost Boys. I only own Anastasia and her Aunt Becky. **

**The Lost Boys Fan fiction**

"We are now landing at Santa Carla airport so please buckle your seatbelts," the pilot's voice said. The young teenage girl that had been sleeping peacefully was woken up by the pilot's announcement. Looking out the window the young woman was confronted with the glare of the sun and the sandy beach. She sighed and thought, "Well here is to a new start."

I guess I should introduce myself now. Hello my name is Anastasia, but everyone calls me Ana. I have bluish-green eyes and I have to wear glasses. Dang you television. I'm a brunette and I'm 5'8". I'm tall and skinny and I'm tan, but that is only because my parents didn't want me to look dead. My origins, well the ones I know anyway are Cherokee Indian and English. I turned 19 a few days ago, but it wasn't a happy birthday at all. The event that happened on my birthday is the reason why I'm going to Santa Carla. The night of my party my dad came home angry, because of a bad day at work. My mom and him went into their bedroom and started talking. I had a few friends over and we were singing karaoke in my room. All of a sudden my parents are yelling at each other and we all heard something crash to the ground. I walked into the hallway and saw that their bedroom lamp had been thrown into the hallway. I looked into their room and saw my dad holding a gun to my mom's head, and he was shouting at her. I was shocked in fear at what I saw. I yelled for my dad to stop, but when I ran toward him he shot my mother through the head. He whirled the gun towards himself and shot himself in the head. Before he pulled the trigger I heard him say sorry. I collapsed to my knees in shock and I heard my friends screaming in the background. The last thing I remember are the police driving me to my grandparent's house, the police asking me questions, going to my parent's funeral, my long lost Aunt Becky inviting me to live with her, and boarding the plane. Now here I am standing outside the Santa Carla airport.

I sat on top of my suitcase waiting for Aunt Becky's car to pull up. I looked at my watched and saw it was 5:40 p.m. "She's late." At 6:00 p.m., Aunt Becky's car finally pulled up. Aunt Becky rushed out of the car and pulled me into a big hug. "I'm so sorry. I would have been here earlier, but my boss wouldn't let me leave," Becky said. "It's okay," I said and hugged her back. The two of us got into her car with all of my stuff and we headed toward Aunt Becky's house. "I know you are just going to love living here. There are so many exciting things to do around here. I'll take you to the boardwalk later tonight," Becky said when we pulled into her driveway.

I looked up and saw a white two story house with red shutters, a black roof, and red roses all around the house. It was such a beautiful and welcoming place. The red roses also gave a warning to stay away because of the thorns, but that didn't bother me. "So do you like it Anastasia?" Becky asked as we got the suitcases out of the trunk. "It's beautiful Aunt Becky, but just call me Ana." The two of us walked up the front steps and Becky unlocked the front door. The cool air conditioner was the first thing I experienced in my new home. The smell of cinnamon was all throughout the house. The kitchen was bright colors; the living room was beige with couches everywhere and a big fireplace, the stairs led to the bedrooms upstairs. "Your room is at the end of the upstairs hallway and to the right," Aunt Becky told me as she headed to the kitchen. I nodded and walked upstairs to put my suitcases in my new room. Opening the door I saw a black bed with dark blue roses on the headboard. There was a black chest in the front of the bed, a black wardrobe at one wall, and a small desk with a computer close to the bay window. The bay window had white lace curtains and black and blue pillows. A bookshelf was beside the computer desk, the walls of the room were dark blue, the carpet was black, and the ceiling was painted as the midnight sky.

I started to unpack my suitcases and two hours later I was finished. Walking downstairs I heard Aunt Becky singing along to the radio. Sneaking up behind I scream, "Boo," Becky jumps and screams. "Ha ha," Aunt Becky says as she watches me roll around the kitchen floor laughing. Becky threw a spoon at me, and it hits me on the head. "Ow," I yell as I stand up rubbing the spot where the spoon hit me. "That's for laughing at me," my annoyed Aunt yells at me as she grabs her car keys and purse. "Why are you grabbing those?" I ask clueless. Becky sights and reminds me that she had promised to take me to the boardwalk. What I thought would be some stupid attraction will change my life forever.

2


	2. Chapter 2

2

**I do not own Lost Boys. I only own Anastasia and her Aunt Becky. **

**2**

People of all different types were everywhere. There were the music lovers rocking out at the live performance, the tourists checking out the rides, kids having fun on summer break, and the groups of people rocking out around the bonfires on the beach. Colors, sounds, and so many smells assaulted me all at once. My head was so dizzy. The boardwalk was just like a big circus with all of its attractions. "Ana, Ana, ANA," Aunt Becky yelled in my ear, which shook me out of my trance like state. I looked over at her to acknowledge that I was listening. "I'm going to go return these movies so go explore some," Becky said while walking toward a place called, Max's Video Store.' I shrugged and started walking through the chaos known as the Santa Carla boardwalk.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going but a melody was pulling me somewhere. I stopped when I found what was making the beautiful yet eerie melody, and it was a beautiful carousel. Children, couples, and some older tourists were scattered amongst the horses. The things that really caught my interest, were not things at all they were four guys that looked a bit older than me. The shortest one had long blonde curly hair, a bright multi-colored jacket, and an innocent face. Another one had long bouncy blonde hair, he was wearing a blue jacket with tan pants, and he seemed the liveliest of the bunch. The third one had brown eyes and black hair; his skin looked Native American except it was paler than normal. Actually all of them were paler than normal. The last of the four guys had platinum blonde hair, he was clothed in all black, and he had the iciest blue eyes that I had ever seen. It looked like his eyes contained so many secrets that were being kept locked up in that icy prison. Looking at them made a shiver run down my spine. They were so graceful, powerful, and they looked like they could kill you without even caring. Everyone on the carousel watched them warily and it was like everyone could sense the unusual feel about them. The platinum blonde guy walked past a woman who was holding a baby in her arms, and the baby started crying and screaming. It was like something was hurting it or as if someone or something had scared it.

The platinum blonde guy glared at the mother and child, and the woman whimpered in fear. The guy smirked and motioned for the other three to follow him off the carousel. I watched them walk off into the chaotic crowd, and the unusual aura they had given off disappeared completely. "That was weird," I thought as I started walking back toward the video store to see if Becky was there. After weaving in and out of people and turning this way and that way I figured I was lost. "Great," I muttered under my breath as I sat down at a bench that looked toward the ocean.

Listening to the waves with the noise of the boardwalk in the background was very calming. That calming feeling was lost as I heard footsteps and someone that was giggling approach me from behind. "Aw someone took our spot," I heard a girl say. The girl's voice sounded very familiar, but I couldn't remember the face to the voice. I heard one set of footsteps turn to walk away, but the girl's voice stopped the other person. "Wait baby I'll just ask this weirdo to move."

The girl walked around the bench and stood right in front of me blocking the view of the moon and stars reflecting off the ocean. I looked up and saw the familiar face of Whitney Weaver. Whitney had been a cheerleader at my high school. She was a sophomore when I graduated. Anyone that knew her would say she was a bitch, slut, materialistic Barbie doll, and a ditsy blonde. No one liked her, not even her boyfriends liked her. They only went out with her, because they knew that they could do whatever they pleased with her. In other words she was very easy. The only reason I dislike her with a burning passion is because I saw her throwing herself all over my best friend's boyfriend, and he was refusing her but she wouldn't stop. I walked over there and pushed her off of him and told her to keep her sluttish paws off of him. She walked away with her nose stuck up in the air, and I just wanted to make her nose look like Michael Jackson's.

Anyways the whore of my high school was standing in front of me telling me to move. I ignored her and looked at the guy behind me, and it turned out to be the short curly haired guy from the carousel. I faced back towards Whitney Weaver and she gasped as she recognized who I was. I smirked and said, "Hey slug long time no see. I see you've kept yourself busy by fucking every guy you see." Whitney's face turned red with rage, and she said, "Ana you bitch I thought your father killed you when he killed your annoying mother." That snapped something inside of me, and I shot up from the bench and punched her in her Barbie fake face. The force of the punch knocked her down to the ground. Anger kept building inside of me and I clenched my fists so tight that I was drawing blood with my nails. Whitney lay on the ground in shock and held a hand to her face.

"Don't you ever talk about them? Do you understand?" I yelled as I kicked her in the side. The curly haired guy restrained me from behind so I couldn't do any more damage. I struggled in his grasp, but I yelled the same question at Whitney again except this time I was even more pissed off. "Yes," Whitney cried out as tears ran down her cheeks, which caused her makeup to also run down her cheeks. I broke free from the guy's grasp and glared at Whitney. "Good," I said as I walked away from the two of them.

Behind me, I could hear Whitney calling to Marko to help her, which I guessed was the curly haired guy. Marko said, "Get Lost," and he started walking away from her as well. The slut just let out more pathetic sobs as I heard Marko's footsteps gaining on my own. Ignoring him I kept heading toward where I thought the video store was. "Hey wait, Ana wait," Marko yelled behind me as he jogged to catch up to me. In the next second he was beside me and stopped me with his hand being placed on my shoulder. His hand felt like it had been stuck in a freezer, and it sent shivers down my spine. "What do you want? Shouldn't you be back there comforting that pathetic whore?" I said harshly as I turned to face him. The innocent face staring back at me started to crack up laughing. I cocked my head to the side at his strange reaction. "She was just some random chic I picked up, and nothing more. That was amazing how you scared her like that."

I shrugged and said, "She deserved it," and started walking away from him. He grabbed my shoulder again and stopped me from moving farther. "Wait don't leave I don't bite," Marko whispered into my ear and I felt his icy breath blow across my neck. "What do you want Marko? I need to be leaving now." "I just want to learn more about you Ana," he whispered.

"Ana, Anastasia, where are you?" my Aunt Becky's voice rang out from the crowd. Her voice seemed to snap me out of some hold that had been put on me while being around Marko. I looked around to see Marko, but he was gone. "Where," I whispered as my Aunt ran towards me. "I thought you would have come back by now," Becky yelled at me while breathing hard because of her searching and running around. "Sorry Aunt Becky I got lost," I shrugged while laughing off the weird disappearance act that Marko just did. Becky sighed and the two of us started walking to her car, and the whole time I felt multiple eyes watching us leave.

That night I tossed and turned dreaming of the four guys with the eerie melody of the carousel in the background. Laughter filled my head, and I woke up. Breathing hard I glanced around my room. The window was open, but I had closed it before I went to sleep. Standing up from my bed, I checked every inch of my room. Nothing was out of the ordinary so I closed the window and went back to bed.

Red eyes looked over the sleeping figure of Anastasia.


	3. Chapter 3

3

**I do not own Lost Boys. I only own Anastasia and her Aunt Becky. **

**3**

Singing and the smell of bacon, eggs, and waffles woke me up from my restless sleep. "Mmm… food," I muttered as I rolled out of bed. "Oof," I said as I hit the floor. Pushing myself off the floor I made my way to the kitchen where Aunt Becky was singing. "Oh good morning sleepy head. How did you sleep?" Becky asked as she noticed me sitting at the kitchen table. I smiled and said, "I slept great Aunt Becky." Her smiling face turned back to fixing me a plate of breakfast. There was no way that I was going to tell her about my freaky night. It would hurt Becky's feelings, because she would think that something is wrong with the room. Becky placed breakfast down on the table and the two of us ate in comfortable silence while listening to the sound of Santa Carla.

After we finished I washed the dishes while Becky dried them and put them away. "So what do you want to do today Ana?" Becky asked. "How about we go hang out at the beach, and than later we can go pickup some movies at the boardwalk," I answered as I walked upstairs to get ready. I put on a red two-piece bathing suit, a white tank top, black shorts, and some red flip-flops. Walking downstairs I saw Aunt Becky waiting with a beach bag and a sun hat to complete her attire. "Let's go pick up some hotties," Becky cheered as we left the house and headed to the beach.

People were everywhere, stands lined the beach, surfers and children were all in the water, and my Aunt was flirting with every guy in sight. Sighing at her actions, I shook my head and went swimming in the ocean. Memories of the guys from last night flashed through my mind. I walked back onto the beach still thinking about the strange feeling the four guys gave off. Hours passed by quicker than I wanted them to.

Becky and I walked toward Max's video store. Behind us motorcycles could be heard. I looked behind me, but the lights from the motorcycles hindered me from seeing the ones on the motorcycles. Becky pulled me into the store. "Stay away from them Ana," she whispered. "Who?" I asked in confusion, because I didn't know who were on the bikes. "Them," my Aunt said as she pointed at the four guys that just walked into the store. That weird feeling crept over my skin as I saw Marko and the three other guys. I turned away from them and tried hiding behind a shelf of movies. My technique of hiding didn't work, because I heard Marko right behind me says, "Ana there you are. Come on I want you to meet the guys." Grabbing me by the hand Marko started leading me toward the three other guys that were flirting with the girl at the cashier. I rolled my eyes at how dumb the cashier girl was acting, and she was ignoring all of the customers. I could see everyone in the check-out line was getting angry so I decided to fix the problem. "Hey cashier girl how about you stop being a giggling fool and do your job." The girl behind the cashier glared at me, but she started doing her job again. I smiled but then I remembered that Marko still had a hold of my hand, but now the three other guys were glaring at me. "Gosh what is up with the glares? Did I take away your food or something?" I asked as I looked at the guys around me and I broke free from Marko's grasp. The blonde with long and poofy hair smiled and started laughing. "I like you girl. My name is Paul. What is your name?" the poofy hair guy said while shaking my hand. "Ana," I said and finished shaking hands with him. "So you are the girl that Marko told us about," the platinum blonde haired guy said. I looked over to Marko and saw a slight blush forming on his cheeks. I looked back to the platinum blonde and shrugged. "I'm David and this is Dwayne," the platinum blonde said and he pointed to the dark haired guy that looked Native American. David smirked and Dwayne nodded his acknowledgement. "Nice to meet you all," I said as I tried to be polite. There was just something about these guys that bothered me. "Ana," Becky said as she stood a little ways away from the guys and me. I looked back to her and saw the scared expression on her face. Also I noticed that the guys had me stuck in the middle of the circle they had made. "Well I have to go. Bye guys," I said as I started making my way out of the circle. Before I could fully walk past David, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back against his chest. "Come and see us again," he whispered into my ear before he let me go. I walked over to my Aunt Becky and she practically dragged me out of the store and back to her car. "I told you to stay away from them," she yelled at me as she drove down the road towards her house. "It's not like I wanted to," I said pouting.

The rest of the ride home was silent. Becky's home no longer looked welcoming this night. Becky stopped the car and I hopped out, and I went up to my room. I took a shower and got ready for bed. A towel was wrapped around my body as I walked around my bedroom. A screech sounded outside. "Was that a bat?" I asked the empty room as I walked to the window. I opened the window and a gust of wind blew into the room. I grabbed my towel to keep it from blowing off. The laughter from my dream sounded throughout the skies. I looked outside my window but there was nothing to be seen. Closing the window I let my towel fall to the floor as I put on my pajamas. The whole time I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. After I finished dressing I got in the bed and went to sleep. The shadowed figure that was in the dark corner of my room was what I failed to miss.


	4. Chapter 4

4

**I do not own Lost Boys. I only own Anastasia and her Aunt Becky. **

**4 **

**David's POV**

After the boys and I left the boardwalk we headed toward the cave. Doing the same routine got very tiring after so many years. Of course we saw new faces every few years, but there was nobody special until now. The girl that Marko had told us about was very different. We watched her that first night and she was breath-taking. I could feel that Paul, Dwayne, and Marko thought the same thing that I had. Something was telling me that I had to have her. It was like she was calling out to me. During the day I slept dreaming about her. It bothered me that a human girl could affect me in this way. That night the boys and I attacked some people at a bonfire and had our fill, and then we headed over to the boardwalk to go see Max at his store. There were two women in front of our motorcycles, but I couldn't really tell who they were because of the lights. The women walked into Max's video store and we soon followed after them. I saw the younger girl duck behind a shelf of movies. Marko went over there and brought the girl over to us. After introducing ourselves I made sure that we formed a circle around her. I tried to sense any fear, but there was none. This shocked me beyond belief.

Before she left I grabbed her and pulled her against me. "Come and see us again," I whispered in her ear and let her go. "She's hot," Paul said as he patted Marko on the back. Marko agreed and Dwayne just nodded his head in agreement. "What do you think about her David?" Marko asked me. "Let's keep an eye on her," I said as we left the store when Max made us leave. Later that night thoughts of her were driving me crazy. It angered me when I really noticed how much she affected me. All of the boys were hanging out around our hotel underground. I had to see her again. When I stood up all of the guys stared at me. "What is it David?" Paul asked. "Nothing, I just want to go out for a while," I answered as I left the cave. The night air blew against me as I flew through the sky. I arrived at Ana's house and flew into her window when she opened it. She held the towel close to her body. I could see her shape perfectly, but I got a better view as she changed in front of me. Ana looked over at where I was hiding, but she couldn't see me because I was hidden in the shadows. Ana got in the bed and I knew she was asleep when her breathing slowed down. I walked over to the bed and watched her sleeping form. Tapping into her dreams I saw that she was dreaming of the guys and me. Ana was happy hanging with us. After I saw the image of her smiling face I left her dreams. Smirking down at the interesting mortal I bent down to whisper in her ear. "You will be mine," I said and then I brushed the hair away from her neck and lightly kissed it. Ana stirred in her sleep and I left before she woke up. The night air rushed past me as I returned back to the cave. The boys all looked at me and were about to ask me questions, but I just smirked and walked further into the cave to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

5

**I do not own Lost Boys. I only own Anastasia and her Aunt Becky. **

**5**

**Ana's POV**

That night my dreams were again filled with images of David and the other guys. I was with them in some sort of cave slash hotel. What surprised me the most was that we were having fun together. It just felt so right to be with them. I felt someone enter my dreams, but I didn't know who. They left my dream and lightly kissed my neck and said, "You will be mine." After hearing that voice I knew exactly who had entered my dreams. "David," I whispered as I awoke from my slumber. The curtains were blowing from the wind coming in the open window. It gave me a shiver to know that David had been in here. I shakily stood up from the bed and closed and locked the window. It took me hours to fall back asleep.

"Ana come on sweetie wake up," Aunt Becky said while shaking my shoulder. I begrudgingly open my eyes and saw that it was late afternoon. "Are you okay? You slept the day away," my Aunt said as she pulled the covers off my body. I groaned as the cold air hit my warm body. "Yeah I'm fine I was just really tired," I told her as I got out of bed. "Oh well hurry up and get ready. We are going back to the boardwalk tonight," Becky said happily as she skipped out of my room. "That was weird," I thought. When I got over how my Aunt just skipped, I took a quick shower and put on some ripped jeans, a black tank top, my leather jacket, and some tennis shoes. I threw on some black eye liner and pulled my hair up. "Come on slow poke," Becky yelled from the front door. "Coming," I yelled as I walked out of my room and walked downstairs.

Aunt Becky was wearing some very revealing clothes. I shook my head at her fashion sense and the two of us headed to the boardwalk. We walked through the different stores and bought what Aunt Becky needed. The time passed by quickly and it was soon night. I felt a shiver run down my spine when I saw the moon beaming down at me. My Aunt was flirting with the guy who owned the video store. He was dressed in the younger style of clothing. "I guess he's trying to attract customers with that shirt," I thought while laughing quietly. "Ana why don't you go have fun while I talk to Max," my Aunt said and she handed me a twenty dollar bill. I shrugged and put the money in my pocket and started walking around the boardwalk. I heard motorcycles in the distance and I ducked into the closest shop. The motorcycles could no longer be heard and I breathed a sigh of relief. Looking around the only thing that could be seen were comic books and two sleeping hippies. "Notice anything strange about Santa Carla?" a male voice said behind me. I screamed in surprise and spun around coming face to face with a guy with brown shoulder length hair, a red bandana, and a camouflage outfit. "No it seems okay to me," I said and stared at the guy. "My name is Edgar and that's Allen," the guy said and than he pointed to a taller guy that had short brown hair and he was also wearing camouflage. I nodded my head to the other guy and said, "Um nice to meet you my name is Ana." "Here take this it might save your life," Allen said as she pushed a comic into my hand. I looked down and saw it was a vampire comic. Shrugging I thanked them and left the store.

I put the comic in my jacket pocket and walked around the boardwalk. Two arms wrapped around my waist from behind. "Glad you came back," a deep voice said in my ear. The guy kissed my neck and spun me around so I was facing him. "David let me go," I said looking up into his blue eyes. A shiver ran down my back when he smirked down at me. I wanted to punch that smirk off his face, but I knew he could do much worse damage to me. "Why would I want to do that?" David said. I frowned and tried to get out of his hold, but it was too strong. I sighed in defeat and David let go of my waist and grabbed my wrist. "Come on the guys can't wait to see you again."

Soon I could see Paul, Marko, and Dwayne's heads above the crowd of people. Their long hair stuck out amongst the crowd especially Marko's. "Ana," Marko and Paul yelled as they ran and crushed me in a bear hug. "I can't breathe," I said while trying to make my lungs function properly. They let go of me and laughed. Dwayne just messed my hair up and smiled a little. I let out a small laugh as I fixed my hair. They again had me in the middle of all of them. "Why don't you come for a ride?" David said as he got on his bike and started it. All of the other guys got on their bikes as well. Part of me was telling me to walk away and forget about them, but another part was telling me to go with them. David held his hand out to me and I took it and got behind him on the motorcycle. The wind rushed past us as we rode down the beach. I clung tightly to David and his smell filled my senses. His smell intoxicated me. The guys were all laughing and hollering while dodging people on the beach. We rode through the woods and ended at a cliff. A lighthouse was shining in the distance. The engines were cut off and the guys dismounted their bikes. David helped me off the bike and I said, "Thanks."

Paul and Marko grabbed my hands and lead me down the entrance of some cave. It was so dark that I couldn't even see my hands in front of my face. Finally light could be seen and I was pulled into their home. It looked like a high class hotel that had collected different styles from over the years. David explained to me that this had been a very well known hotel until the earthquake hit and brought it underground, and now it was theirs. To some people it would look like a dump, but I thought it was beautiful. I could feel all four of the guys' eyes on me while I looked around. Dwayne and Paul sat down on a couch, Marko was standing near them, and David was sitting in a chair. "What?" I said wishing to know why they kept staring at me. They all just smirked and David said, "Nothing now come sit down. Marko go get some Chinese." I walked over toward David after Marko left, but there was nowhere for me to sit except on the floor or on the bed, which was on the other side of the cave. David gave me a look and patted his lap while Paul and Dwayne were snickering. "I hardly know him and he wants me to sit in his lap," I thought. I shook my head and laughed while sitting down on the floor. Paul and Dwayne started laughing uncontrollably. David just looked confused and I just shrugged. Marko came in with a box full of Chinese food. "What did I miss?" he asked confusion written all over his face when he saw me on the floor and Paul and Dwayne still laughing. "Nothing," I said as I stood up and helped him pass out the food. I grabbed a box of rice and sat back down on the floor and started eating.

All of the guys were watching me eat. I sighed and set down my box of rice. "Why do you keep staring at me?" I asked annoyed. "How are those maggots?" David said. "Maggots," I thought in disbelief. Looking into the box I was confronted with the sight of maggots. "Impossible," I whispered and I looked back up at the guys. Their stare gave shivers so I looked back at the maggots only to find it was normal rice again. "Weird," I said and scooted the rice far away from me. "Is there something wrong?" Marko asked. "Nope just not hungry, "I answered politely as I glared at the rice. The guys all continued eating as my mind started drifting off to my Aunt. "I know she'll kill me, lock me up and throw away the key, or yell at me until my ears bleed," I thought while shuddering at how gruesome my Aunt can get. I focused back on the guys. They put their food to the side and their intense stares zoned in on my form. I sighed in annoyance because I hate when people stare at me and won't say anything. Finally someone decides to speak.

"Why aren't you afraid of us?" Paul asks. "I saw no reason to fear you. Sure everyone else on the boardwalk stays away from you, except for the sluts, but appearances don't really matter to me," I said truthfully. There was no reason to lie. Sure the aura around them gave me a weird vibe, but it didn't scare me. In fact it seemed to be calling out to me rather than pushing me away. It felt so right to be with Paul, David, Dwayne, and Marko. They made it seem as if nothing bad had ever happened on my nineteenth birthday.

"Ana do you really mean that?," Marko asked. "Of course instead of being afraid of you guys I feel happy and accepted with you. I hardly know you and you all hardly know me, but I just feel sort of welcome here," I said smiling sheepishly. The guys all smiled and David said, "We make you feel accepted and yet you wouldn't sit in my lap?" "I would not sit in your lap because I didn't want you to think I was like those sluttish girls on the boardwalk," I said with a pout and turned away from David. "I'm not some dumb whore," I thought while crossing my arms over my chest. "Don't worry I know you aren't like that. You have too much pride to go that low," David said in my ear and then he did the unexpected. He picked me up and set me in his lap, while I let out a squeak in surprise and protest. I tried to get off his lap, but his grip on my waist kept me in place. "David let me go," I pouted. "No I think I like you here," David said. I looked to the other guys for help, but they just shook their heads and smiled. Giving up I just lied back against his chest. "Evil," I said and I could feel the rumble in his chest when he laughed. "Ana join us," David said in my ear. "Join you? What do you mean join you?" I asked confused. Marko handed me a glass bottle with gold and rubies on it. It was filled with a dark red liquid, and I doubted it was wine. I eyed the guys cautiously trying to find trickery in their eyes, but I only saw warmth and acceptance. I looked back at David and saw his blue eyes looking into my soul. I lifted the bottle to my lips and let the red liquid run down my throat. All of my senses were on fire. The guys stood up cheering and dancing to music, while David held me even closer to him in his lap. My head was spinning and my vision was getting blurry. "David what is happening?" I asked as I put my face in his chest to make my vision stop spinning. "You are one of us now," he said as he started petting my head. "David can you take me home, my Aunt is probably worried about me," I said as I looked up at him. He showed a small smile and picked me up and carried me bridal style out of the cave after telling the guys where he was going. The cold ocean breeze hit me in the face as he drove me home. I gave him directions and we ended up at my Aunt's house in no time. The living room light was still on so I knew that Becky was in there worrying to death over me. I sighed and rubbed my temples to try and get rid of my headache. David helped me off the bike and kissed my forehead. "Come to the cave tomorrow," he whispered and lightly kissed my neck. I shivered from his kiss and pulled away from him. "I'll come tomorrow if my Aunt doesn't kill me when I walk through the door," I said as I laughed a little and walked to the door. I smiled and waved as he left and then I marched into the line of fire or in this case the line of questions and some yelling. My Aunt rushed out of the living room and pulled me into a hug. I could feel tears land on my shoulder. "I was so worried about you. Where did you go? I searched the whole boardwalk for you. Max had to comfort me before I had a heart attack," Becky said. I couldn't believe how upset she was and it made me feel so guilty. I hugged her back and said, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I lost track of time and I made some new friends." Aunt Becky stopped crying and looked up at me and asked, "It wasn't the boys I told you to stay away from was it?" "No," I said lying, because I didn't want her to be angry with me. "Good, well I'm just happy you are home safe and sound," Becky said as she made sure I wasn't missing any arms or legs, and it made me laugh.

I was still feeling strange from that red liquid that the guys gave me. I lied down in my bed and took off my glasses. Everything was becoming clearer. I put my glasses on again and everything was blurry. I took them off again and set them down on the nightstand beside the bed. Trying to get to sleep was very hard. I tossed and turned until the sun started to come up, and then I fell into a peaceful slumber. No one would be able to wake me up. I would only wake up on my own.

Somewhere far away the guys were all excited about the newest member to their little group. As the sun started rising the guys went to sleep thinking of the events that will be taking place. "She's ours now boys," David told the guys. People on the surface had no idea what evil was lurking among them at night and that it had just grown.


	6. Chapter 6

6

**I do not own Lost Boys. I only own Anastasia and her Aunt Becky. **

**6**

The sun had its turn and now it was the moon's turn. Hollers of excitement were coming from a cave in the distance. I was waking from my sleep and my senses were running wild. My vision was clear and I didn't need my glasses. "Weird," I said as I rubbed my eyes in confusion. I walked over to my mirror in the bathroom and looked at my reflection, but I was seeing through. I wasn't all the way gone, but I could see stuff that was behind me. Running downstairs I opened the refrigerator to try and eat something, but the smell of food made me sick. I closed the refrigerator door and sat down on the floor. Pain ripped throughout my body, and I gasped at how horrible it felt. It seemed like someone was ripping my insides to shreds. The pain subsided after a few minutes and I felt this hunger growing inside of me.

Aunt Becky walked through the front door and came into the kitchen with grocery bags. "Oh so you finally woke up. Hey are you okay Ana?" Becky said as she stepped towards me after setting down the grocery bags. I could hear the blood running through her veins, and it was driving me insane. Right when she was about to touch my shoulder, I ran out of the house. "Ana," Aunt Becky called after me. I kept running not really knowing what all was going on around me. I stopped running when I reached the guy's cave. "This is so weird. I mean I always thought vampires existed, but now I'm turning into one," I thought to myself as I started walking through the entrance. "David," I yelled as I entered the main part of the cave. As soon as I yelled all of the guys were around. "Welcome back Ana," David said as he pulled me into his arms. "When exactly were you planning on telling me that you all were vampires, and now I'm turning into one?," I asked as I tried to get out of his grasp. "Are you mad?" Marko asks as he puts on a puppy dog face. I sigh and relax back into David's embrace and say, "No I'm hot mad. I just wish you guys could have asked before deciding for me."

The guys laughed and Paul pulled me out of David's arms and into his. I heard David growl behind me, but I shrugged it off. I laughed as I received hugs from all the guys. I sat down on the bed and Paul and Marko lied down by me. David sat in his chair and Dwayne sat on the couch. We were all laughing and talking when the pain came back. I whimpered and clutched my stomach as I rolled up into a ball. The guys stopped talking and looked at me. Paul and Marko rubbed my back to comfort me, but it wasn't helping. I looked up at David and said, "I think my body wants to completely change." He gave me a knowing look and smirked at me as he walked towards me. David picked me up and carried me out of the cave with the guys following. I closed my eyes when I felt another wave of pain run through my body. When I opened them again I saw that we were flying through the air. I looked up at David and he looks down at me with a smirk on his face. His appearance had changed a little bit. His eyes looked like fire and his fangs were showing. Anybody would be scared of his appearance, but it was fascinating to me. I raised my hand and placed it on his cheek. His eyes were so captivating. I brought my fingers to his lips and traced them, and he nipped one of my fingers. I pulled my hand to my lips and licked off the drop of blood. The pain became worse and I clenched my fists into David's chest. "Hang on we're almost there," David said as she held me tighter.

Soon I could hear music playing and I saw that we had landed close to a bonfire on the beach. The people at the bonfire didn't notice our arrival. All of the guys looked ready to strike, and I could feel their hunger. My nails grew longer and fangs were now in my mouth. I felt like a predator stalking its prey. David set me down and whispered into my ear, "This is who you are now." After he said that all of the guys took off toward the bonfire and started feeding on the humans. I could feel hunger replacing the pain in my body and I started walking towards the bloodshed. David and the guys smirked as they saw me walk towards them. Dwayne grabbed one of the humans that was still alive and held the human there. I could smell the fear coming from the shaking human. I smirked at how much power I held over the human guy. Leaning my head towards his neck I could see the blood running through his veins. I breathed in the wonderful scent and dug my fangs into his neck. The guy let out a cry of pain and tried to struggle free, but Dwayne held him tighter. As the blood went down my throat I became intoxicated from the fantastic taste of human blood. I heard the guy's heart a beat from stopping and I pulled away. Dwayne let the body fall onto the bonfire with the rest of the dead bodies. The smell of burning flesh filled the air.

I looked up at the stars shining down on me and smiled. My body felt so alive and it was craving more. "That was fun," I said as I looked back to the guy. They all smirked at me and Marko ran over and picked me up and spun me around. "You are fully one of us now," he said as he threw me in the air. I laughed and said, "Great." All of the guys laughed too and Marko set me back on my own two feet. We all started walking off the beach while the bodies were still burning. David wrapped his arm around my waist and we all flew off to the boardwalk. We landed at a shadowed area and walked out into the boardwalk crowd. My newly acquired senses were running wild. I could hear every little sound and the lights hurt my sensitive eyes. The sound of blood being pumped through human veins was one of the main things I could hear. I brought a hand up to rub my temples to try and get my mind on something else. David wrapped his arm around my shoulder and squeezed my shoulder. I looked up at him and he said, "I know it's hard to resist, but you'll get use to it." I smiled at him and we continued walking around. Dwayne, Paul, and Marko all went their separate ways which left David and I alone.

Girls were all glaring at me as I walked with David. They were really starting to piss me off so I yelled, "Do you have a problem?" They all shrunk back in fear of me, and walked away. David let out a chuckle and I laughed with him. "They were annoying," I said as I smiled at him. "They aren't the only annoying ones," David said with a growl as he looked at all of the face guys that were staring at me. David pulled me closer to his body and brought his hand from my shoulder to my waist. "Aw don't worry about them. They would never be able to handle me," I said as I gave his butt a little pinch. He stopped walking and I took this opportunity to escape his hold and run off laughing. "So you want to play huh?" David said to me in my mind. I answered him back with a yes and kept running.

I ran past Paul, who was with some giggling blonde girl. Paul stared at me with confusion when he saw me running, but than he saw David chasing after me and he laughed. I felt so much adrenaline while running. David was gaining on me and there were too many people in my way so I had nowhere to run. Max's video store was on my right and I ducked in there to hide. "Come out Ana," David said to me in my mind. "Aw can little David no find little me," I taunted him in his thoughts. He growled in annoyance and I stifled a giggle from escaping my mouth.

"What are you doing behind there?" a man's voice asked me from behind the movie shelf. "Shhh be very very quiet I'm hiding," I said and started laughing. "There you are," David said as he walked into the video store and saw me rolling on the floor laughing. "David I told you to stay out of here," Max said as he glared at David, and Max turned back to stare at me from behind the shelf. "Yeah yeah Max I'm going just let me get this little devil first," David said as he picked me up. I hit his back with my fists and said, "Put me down." He wouldn't set me down and Max glared at us as we left his store. "Why is he so cranky?" I asked while running my hand through David's platinum blonde hair. "He just doesn't want me to scare his customers," David said as he pinched my butt. "Hey none of that now," I said as I got out of his grip and hit him on the arm. "I was just returning what you did to me earlier," he said with a laugh. We kept walking around on the boardwalk.

A certain scent came to me and I stopped in my tracks. David stopped too and looked at me with concern. The smell that stopped me was the scent of my Aunt standing behind me. "Ana please get away from him," Aunt Becky said with fear and sadness in her voice. I turned around and frowned. "Please Ana I'm worried for you. I found this strange comic in your room and it made me realize that something weird was going on with you," Becky said. At that moment I realized she had seen the vampire comic that Edgar and Allen gave me. "Dang it. Why didn't I throw that dumb thing away?" I thought to myself.

I started walking toward Becky, but David put his arm around my waist and pulled me back. "David let go," I said to him in my thoughts. He tightened his grip and said to me in his thoughts, "You can't go back to your other life Ana." I felt a tear run down my cheek when I saw how much sadness was in Aunt Becky's eyes. "I'm sorry," I said to Becky and than I turned and ran away from David and Becky. "Ana," Becky screamed as she sank to the ground. I kept running, and with everyone I passed my anger kept building. I was angry at myself for not thinking about the consequences of my choice. I'm causing my Aunt Becky so much pain. She was kind enough to welcome me with open arms, but I just throw it all away by becoming a vampire. I reached a shadowed part of the boardwalk and flew away. "Ana where are you?" David's voice said into my mind.

I wiped some tears from my cheek and said in my thoughts, "I just want to be alone for a little while. Don't worry I'll be alright. I just need some time to be think." I heard David sigh and he said, "Alright just come back home soon." Soon I landed on a deserted part of the beach and stared out at the midnight black ocean. It was all so peaceful. If only my life could be this peaceful. I felt horrible for how unfair this was to Becky. I had always wished to be something other than a human, and now I have my wish. Except me getting my wish means that someone gets hurt, which just happens to be my kind Aunt. It was also unfair for David, Paul, Marko, and Dwayne. They accepted me into their group and told me their secret. They barely knew me yet they trusted me so much. More tears spilled as I let go of ever being with my Aunt Becky again. She would be better off without me in her life. The smiling faces of the guys came into my mind and it made me happy. I got up from the sand and flew toward the cave. Being a vampire wouldn't be so bad if I had these guys with me.


	7. Chapter 7

7

**I do not own Lost Boys. I only own Anastasia and her Aunt Becky.**

**7**

I flew back to the cave and I was wrapped into a strong embrace. I smiled when I saw that it was Paul and Marko. "Hey guys," I said as I got out of their embrace. They pouted and I stuck my tongue out at them. "Hey where are David and Dwayne?" I said when I saw they were missing. "Dwayne is still at the boardwalk and David is farther back in the cave," Marko said as he lied down on the couch. "Thanks," I said as I started walking further into the cave. Paul and Marko made kiss noises as I vanished from their sight. I shook my head and laughed at how immature those two acted. "David," I called into the cave. Usually I would have fallen on my face, but I can see in the dark now. "Yay," I mentally cheered. "Are you okay?," David's voice said in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back into his chest. "Yeah I'm fine now," I said as I relaxed against him. "Are you mad at me?" he asked. "No," I said.

I looked around the cave and turned around in David's arms, which brought us face to face. He smiled at me and said, "Are you tired?" I yawned and answered with a nod of my head. He laughed and pointed up while saying, "Well that shall be your bed." I laughed and said, "Yay I get to sleep like a bat." I kissed David on the tip of the nose and flew up to rest while hanging upside down. David just smirked and flew up to be beside me. Moments later Paul, Dwayne, and Marko joined David and I. As the sun started rising I let a single tear fall for my old life and welcomed my new life with my unconscious state.

I awoke with a start from my dream. David and I had been at a wedding, which happened to be our own, in my dream. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and jumped down and landed on the cave floor. "Weird dream," I thought as I walked into the main part of the cave, or the hotel underground. All of the guys were still asleep, and my stomach was growling. I poked my stomach to make it stop, but it wouldn't. I sighed impatiently and wrote a note to David and the guys. After setting the note on the couch, I left the cave in search of food.

I ended up meandering around the boardwalk after I had had my fill with some surfer's blood. I walked past the video store and saw Aunt Becky flirting with Max the video store owner. Max was wearing bright crazy clothes and Becky was wearing revealing clothes again. I could see sadness in her eyes, but I just shook it off. There was something strange about that guy. I gasped when someone jumped on my back. I looked over my shoulder and saw the unmistakable curly hair of Marko. "Why did you leave without us?" he asked as he got off my back and the other guys were standing behind Marko. "I got hungry," I said sheepishly and smiled. All of the guys chuckled and we all started walking around the boardwalk enjoying ourselves. We all ended up at the carousel and the eerie melody was pulling me towards it. The guys followed me onto the ride and I sat down on one of the intricately designed horses. Paul, Marko, and Dwayne were flirting with some girls while David stayed by my side. "Are you feeling better?" David asked me as he put his hand on my knee. "Yeah I'm fine now," I said as I smiled down at him. His crystal blue eyes captured my gaze. It always felt that he could see into my soul. "Good," he said and the ride stopped. David helped me off the horse and we left the ride. The guys followed us, but they had a few girls with them. "They found their meals for tonight," I thought as I looked at the clueless girls. David laughed beside me and I hit him. "Don't read my thoughts," I said. "So what are you going to eat?" I asked him in my thoughts. "I'll just snatch one of the girls that the guys have. They have more than they need," he answered. I nodded and all of a sudden I was pulled into the comic shop by Edgar and Allen. "What are you doing with them?" Edgar yelled at me. David and the guys came in the shop after me, but Edgar and Allen hid me behind them. "What are you guys doing? Stop being silly," I said as I pushed through Edgar and Allen and walked to David's side. David wrapped his arm around my waist and started to walk out of the comic store with me. "Ana they'll kill you," Allen said to me. "Why would we want to hurt one of our own?" Paul asked with a coy smile. Edgar and Allen frowned and glared at the guys, but mostly David. I let out a slight giggle when we left the shop.

Hours later we were all watching the bodies of the girls the guys had picked up burn in the fire. All of the guys had had their fill and I was drawing doodles in the sand. David came and sat down beside me in the sand. "Are you full now?" I asked as I poked his stomach. He laughed and said, "Yes but those giggling fools gave me heartburn." "Poor little David has heartburn. Awwww," I said and lied back in the sand. He glared and sat on top of me. "Ow get off me," I said as I tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge. I called for the other guys to help, but they just laughed. "Ana I'll get off on one condition," David said a she looked down at me. "What?" I asked signifying that I was listening. "Never fall in love with a human," he whispered seriously. "Okay," I sighed and he got off me. David handed me his hand and he pulled me up. We all flew back to the cave and I started wondering what was so strange about Max, and what was going on between him and my Aunt.


	8. Chapter 8

8

**I do not own Lost Boys. I only own Anastasia and her Aunt Becky. **

**8**

Nights passed by with no problem, except for the fact that Aunt Becky and Max has gotten closer. "David is Max a vampire?" I asked one night while we were laying around the cave. David looked at me with an unreadable look. "Don't lie to me," I said with a slight growl. I had been annoyed lately because of how close Max and my Aunt were becoming. David sighed and said, "Yes Max is a vampire, and he is the vampire that created the boys and I." I growled and started pacing around the room. "Ana what's wrong?" Dwayne asked. "What does Max want with my Aunt?" I asked completely ignoring Dwayne's question. "I don't know," David said with a shrug. "He better not hurt her," I said while thinking of horrible things I would do to Max if he hurt Aunt Becky. David motioned for me to come over and I went and stood in front of him. He grabbed me and pulled me into his lap. "David let me go," I said angry. "Nope," he said and trapped me in his arms. I growled and crossed my arms across my chest and pouted. All of the guys laughed, and David messed up my hair. "Can you let go now?" I asked but I again was answered with a no. For some reason something was giving me a really bad feeling. I tried to shake off the feeling, but it wouldn't go away. David noticed my body was stiff and he tried to soothe me by and it involved someone I cared about. I just rested in David's lap and tried to think of what was going to happen. I prayed that nothing happened to my Aunt, but it just seemed like a evil presence was all around her. All of the guys stared at me strange when they saw me all zoned out. Paul started snapping his fingers in my face, and I ignored him. Then he started poking my forehead, and I couldn't ignore him anymore. I snapped at his finger and he fell to the floor in surprise. I laughed and hopped up from David's lap. Paul growled as everyone started laughing and he chased me around the cave. "You'll never catch me," I yelled as I sped away from Paul. He growled and increased his speed. I ducked around a corner, and he ran right by my hiding spot. After a minute I ran out of my hiding spot only to be tackled by Paul. Paul started to tickle me, and I felt like I would die laughing. "Stop please," I begged as tears came to my eyes from laughing so hard. Paul finally quit but then he poked me in the forehead again. "Loser," I yelled as he walked off. I stood up and dusted myself off. "Well I'm tired so goodnight," I said to the guys and started walking to the sleeping area. All of the guys yelled goodnight, but David came to join me. "Is everything alright?" he asked as he walked beside me. "Yeah everything is fine," I said offhandedly. He growled lowly and pushed me against the cave wall, with me trapped between him and the wall. "Seriously what is bothering you?" he asked his eyes turned to their alluring vampire red. "I'm just worried about my Aunt," I said truthfully as I downcast my eyes so I wouldn't be staring in his intense gaze. He raised my chin with his hand so I could be looking back into his eyes. They were no longer red, but their normal ice blue. He sighed and caressed my cheek. I leaned into his touch and gave a sad smile. "It'll be okay," he said as he kissed my forehead. He brought his face closer where our noses were touching. I always felt so safe when I was around David. Butterflies were flying around in my stomach as I brought my lips to his in a sweet kiss. He smiled into the kiss and made the kiss deeper. I pulled away after a few minutes and smiled. David pouted because I pulled away, but I kissed his cheek and flew up to the cave ceiling to sleep. David soon joined me and the guys came up moments later.

That night I tried to dream of Aunt Becky, but there was always a black shadow covering her. It gave me a horrible feeling. Laughter was heard in my dreams, and right before I woke up I saw Max's face and he was laughing evilly. I woke up and flew out of the cave and sat down at the edge of the cliff. Tears spilled out of my eyes because of the fear that was spreading through my veins. I was shaking as memories from my dream came back to me. The guys were all waking up now, and I tried to calm down. "Hey Ana what are you doing?" Marko yelled as the guys walked out of the cave. "Oh just sitting," I said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The guys laughed while Marko growled. I stood up and walked over to the guys. I patted Marko on the head and jumped on David's back. "Yay piggyback ride," I said as I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. David started to tickle my sides and I fell off his back. Dwayne caught me before I could touch the ground. "Thanks Dwayne," I said as he set me on my own two feet. Dwayne nodded and got onto his motorcycle. The other guys followed his example and got on their bikes too. "Come on we're going to the boardwalk," David said as he motioned for me to get on the back of his bike. "Alright," I said as I got on David's bike and we all headed to the boardwalk.

It was so exhilarating to ride with the guys. Trees passed by so quickly and so close that it seemed you would crash into them. I clung tighter to David and breathed in his scent. He smelled of blood, lust, power, and danger. I loved it and never wished for it to disappear. We arrived at the boardwalk and I hopped off of David's bike. People looked at the guys and me in fear. Little children hid behind their mother's legs to escape our sight, but I just smiled at everyone. Some people became less frightened when they saw my smile. I did not want people to fear me. Even though they really should still be afraid for their own safety. While we were walking around the boardwalk I heard the laugh of Aunt Becky. I spun around and saw a horrifying sight. Aunt Becky and Max were walking hand in hand. Flashes of my nightmare came to my mind. I dropped to my knees on the ground and started breathing erratically. David and the guys gave me a worried look, and David bent down in front of me. I could no longer see Max and Becky anymore. I started to panic and hyperventilate while trying to spot them while looking around David. David placed his hands on my face to stop me from looking. "Ana calm down, what's wrong?" he asked me as he started into my eyes. It felt like he was searching inside me for the answers. "I have to save her," I said franticly as I gave him a pleading look. "Save whom?" he asked as he placed his hands on my shoulders. "My Aunt, I have to get her away from Max," I said as tears came to my eyes. "Away from who?" he asked as he too became worried when he saw how worked up I was getting. "Marko, Paul, and Dwayne go find Max and Becky. Do not let them see you. When you find them I want one of you to come back and tell me," David ordered. The three vanished as they went to search. "But I need to go look too," I said but David just scooped me up into his arms to stop me from joining the search. "Sorry but you are staying with me," he said with a stern look in his crystallized eyes. There was no hope of me slipping from his grasp, so I just prayed that one of the guys would find my Aunt unharmed. David set me down on one of the benches close by and he sat down beside me. The feel of terror would not leave me. It was as if a black cloud was all around me and there was no way to escape its clutches. I felt so helpless. It seemed like the world just wanted to punish me further.

With every moment that passed the more anxiety I experienced. Finally Dwayne appeared and said, "Max has taken your Aunt to his home." I jumped up from my position on the bench and said, "Well let's go. The longer we wait the worse the outcome for my Aunt." "How do you know something bad is going to happen?," David asked as he stood up. "I had a strange dream last night, and I swear it was a premonition of what is to come. I just want to get Aunt Becky far away from here," I answered truthfully as I shook in fear for my Aunt's safety. "Please," I begged as I wished to hurry my Aunt's side. David searched my eyes for any lies, and he didn't find any. He shrugged his shoulders and Dwayne took that as a symbol to show us the way. We flew so fast that I couldn't even distinguish what all we passed.

We arrived at a beautiful house that was surrounded by shrubbery and beautiful flowers. I dismissed my thoughts about Max's hoe and concentrated about Becky. I didn't smell any of her blood so I knew that everything was still alright. Paul and Marko soon joined us. I started to walk toward the house, but David stopped me. "What is," I started to say, but David cut me off by placing his finger on my lips. Laughter was heard as Aunt Becky and Max emerged from the front door. I wanted to go over to get Becky away from him, but I knew that David wouldn't allow me to. Max lead Becky toward the cliff that was by his property. "It's beautiful," Aunt Becky said as she leaned her head on Max's shoulder. "See there is nothing wrong," David said to me in my mind. There was still a bad vibe to the situation that I couldn't brush off. "We're leaving," David said to me again in my thoughts. I refused to leave this spot. There was no way that I was going to leave my Aunt with this monster. "I'm also a monster," I thought sadly, but was shaken from my thoughts when I heard Max say, "It seems we have an audience."

David and the guys all froze in their spots. Max and Becky were staring at us, but Becky's eyes were glazed over. "What did you do to her?" I yelled as I glared at him. I started walking toward him with the intent to hurt him beyond repair, but David stopped me by wrapping his arms around my waist. I was getting tired of him stopping me. "Let go," I said as I struggled, but his grip was still too strong for me to break. Max laughed and said, "Why, I did nothing to her." Max laughed after telling his obvious lie and Becky started to laugh too, but the real Becky I knew was no longer there. "Hello Anastasia. I never offered to let you stay with me. You have caused me more trouble than you are worth you stupid bitch," Aunt Becky said with malice. Her words ripped my heart into shreds, but I knew it wasn't really her saying this. "You don't mean that," I said as I tried to escape David's vice-like hold. "I never loved you," Aunt Becky said as she started backing up closer to the cliff's edge. Panic set in with every step she took. "Let go," I begged as tears started to form at the corner of my eyes. David released me at the same time Aunt Becky plunged over the cliff's edge. "No," I screamed as I flew over the cliff's edge trying to catch her. Max's maniacal laughter filled the entire area. It sent chills down my spine and it snapped Becky from her trance. Becky looked up at me with confused and terrified eyes. I caught her in my arms before she crashed into the deadly rocks below. Becky clung to me tightly as I flew away from Max's abode. Max's laugh still echoed through the night sky. All of the guys started flying behind me and Becky let out quiet sobs. "Shh, It's alright now," I cooed into her ear to calm her. Aunt Becky nodded her head and her sobs subdued quickly. I landed on a deserted beach and set Aunt Becky down. "I thought he was a good guy, but he was a monster," Becky said as she wiped the tears off of her cheeks. I gave her a sympathetic look and pulled her into a hug. "You're safe now. I'll never let him hurt you again," I said reassuringly. David and the guys watched us from a distance. "I want to leave. I want to get as far away as I can," Becky said as she looked at the guys skeptically.

I felt my heart break as I realized that she would not be able to be alone. I would have to move with her, and that meant leaving David, Paul, Marko, and Dwayne. "Please Ana we need to leave this place," Becky pleaded as she grabbed my hand. Her form was shaking uncontrollably. I looked back to David, but only saw an unreadable expression on his face. All of the other guys had a sad expression. My heart clenched at having to leave one person I care about or leaving four people I also care about. The guys accepted me into their lifestyle and made me feel like I was needed. "Alright but I have to tell you something first," I said as a tear escaped. Aunt Becky looked at me and waited for what I was going to say. "Promise you won't freak out?" I asked her seriously and Becky nodded. "I'm a vampire," I whispered seriously with no emotion. "You are like Max," Aunt Becky said and she scooted back in fear. "No I'm nothing like that freak," I said as I reached out and grabbed her wrist. Becky stopped and let the information sink in. "If I were to go with you than it would be a hard and strange life. We would be awake at different times, and I don't think you'll like my choice of food," I said with a little chuckle. This made Aunt Becky smile a bit and she pulled me into a hug. "It's alright I'm sure we can work it out," Becky said. I smiled but frowned when the thought of having to leave struck me again. "Dwayne will you and Paul take Aunt Becky home and protect her until I get there," I asked as I lowered my head as a tear slid down my cheek. "I'll go too," Marko said as they flew off with my Aunt clinging tightly to Dwayne. I would have laughed if I wasn't about to cry. "David I don't want to leave you," I whispered as David sat down beside me and pulled me into an embrace. More tears fell down my cheeks and his pale hand wiped them off with his thumb. "I don't want you to leave either, but your Aunt needs you right now. Come back soon. A few years will be hard, but I can wait that long if I have to. If I have to wait any longer I'll hunt you down, and bring you back myself," David said as he pulled my chin up where I was now looking into his icy eyes. What use to hold so many cold feelings now held and radiated warmth and affection? I laugh at the thought of him hunting me down and David smiled. I kissed him lightly on the lips, but he deepened it into a kiss filled with all of his love and passion. After a few moments the kiss was broken, and I let silent tears fall as I stayed in the safety of his arms. An hour later David and I went to my Aunt's house and Aunt Becky rushed at me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug as I stepped through the door. "I was worried that Max might attack you," Becky said as she made sure I didn't have any limbs missing. "I'm fine," I said as I pulled from her hug. Becky started throwing more things into boxes as she said, "I have another house over with relatives in London, so the flight is set, and I've already packed everything. We'll be leaving tonight." I showed her a small smile, but I was crying on the inside. "Can I have a moment with the guys?" I asked as I wiped a tear from my cheek. "Sure," Becky said as she disappeared upstairs. All of the guys each pulled me into a big hug and told me how much they would miss me, and that they too wanted me to return soon. I smiled and they all wiped the tears running down my cheeks away. "I'm going to miss you guys a lot, but don't worry you'll definitely see me again," I said as I gave them a smirk as if to say that you'll never get rid of me. All of the guys laughed a little and I gave them each one final hug and a kiss on the cheek. When I came to hug David he pulled me into a fiery kiss that left me breathless. He broke the kiss and whispered in my ear, "Don't forget us, and you better come back soon or I will come get you." I let out a small laugh and said, "I won't forget. You better not forget about me either." "I could never forget you," he said and gave me one more loving kiss and released me. I never wanted to leave him, but I couldn't desert my Aunt with the fear that Max might come after her. "Ana it's time to go," Aunt Becky said as she appeared at the top of the stairs. "Alright," I said as I grabbed a suitcase that Aunt Becky had placed by the doorway and we all excited the house, and Aunt Becky locked the house up. She would probably sell it if she likes London better. I put my suitcase into the car and than Becky and I got in the car. I smiled to the guys and received sad smiles in return. Becky started the car and headed to the airport. The whole drive the guys were flying overhead of us. I longed to fly with them one last time, but I knew Aunt Becky was already freaked out enough. We arrived at the airport, but the guys were nowhere to be found. I gave a sad sigh and helped bring the luggage into the airport.

Now I'm sitting on a plane that is about to depart to London, and Aunt Becky is seated beside me. "Ana I'm sorry about all this. If only I hadn't met Max than we wouldn't have to leave," Becky said with a voice filled with grief. "It's okay. Everything will turn out for the better," I said as I gave her the most optimistic face I could manage. Becky smiled and started talking to one of the flight attendants. I looked out my window and saw David and the guys all smiling and waving goodbye. I waved back and tried not to cry. The pilot's voice came over the intercom saying we were about to leave. At that moment I heard David's voice in my mind. "I love you Anastasia, come back soon." I couldn't believe that he had said that. Tears spilled down my cheeks as I said to him, "I love you too David, and I'll come back to you as soon as I can. I love you with all my heart, and no one will be able to take that away." I saw him smile and a few tears ran down his cheeks as the plane took off. As we ascended into the clouds my tears wouldn't stop. I finally found someone that loved me for me, but now I had to leave them. Only fate will tell when I'll be able to go back to the love of my life.

End


End file.
